No Man Left Behind Part II
No Man Left Behind - PART II Credits: IMVU Users Zeaks & ModestyBlaise Modesty Blaise: -Ludovic laughs loudly. So loudly that even his own people get scared- “My Vick... do you really went to Cambridge when I send you there?” -he looks at Vick- “The Black Death was a time where Europe was infested of rats. Hundreds, thousands, millions die. They don’t have the cure, and that’s my main inspiration. Now... imagine a terrible worldwide infection that helps us with the dirty job. And the best part is... no one will ever learn who was the one that started it all” -Ludovic smiles, evilly- “All courtesy of one... kind of criminal friend. A visionary, like the Rolands” Vick Rolands: -I look at him- oh, I see, so now ditched all your old friends for a single friend that will help you unleash an epidemic that neither of you would be able to control afterwards? good, good -I say mockingly as I stand up- well, since you're still alive father, I will let you to your flawless plan and go to my room. please make sure wick is there all clean and stuff -I say as I make my way to my room in the mansion. then I stop- oh, and I might need a geisha for wick as well, live sex is always better than on a screen. -I continue walking- Modesty Blaise: -Ludovic then turns at Dragomir as he enters the room while Vick goes out- “Drago... I do all this for them. All of this. And what do I receive? Nothing. Not even a single thanks... sometimes I start doubting I...” -Dragomir then interrupts him- “what do I do with Winston, sir?” -asks Dragomir- “yes, Winston... let him go. I don’t want the whole assassins hotel behind us. Oh, and send Wick some of those Asian women, tell them to clean him out. After that, keep an eye on him. We have Wick, we have Vick” -Ludovic turns at Drago- “then?” “Yes, yes, sir” -answers Dragomir as he runs out from the room, doing what his boss requested him- Vick Rolands: -meanwhile at Modesty's restaurant room, Anaelle kind of tore apart all the computers there and made from one combined computer with the help of Luther while Benji and Ethan finished the finer details on the mask as you all can hear a tablet in the room with Brandt arguing a situation with the CIA- you honors, the IMF have saved America and the whole world from many threats and we have been there before with arguments like this one. Isn't that of any value? -the head of CIA replies- they also caused more and more havoc with each time they saved the world and their methods are too wild and gamble and luck seem like their main cards. would you, your honor, let them continue that gambling with everything? Modesty Blaise: -Modesty turns to Ethan- “After we’re done, I’ll talk with Erica. We’ll show her how the IMF can even get inside the place of the most powerful man alive. Just... be patient. Please” -Blaise says, as Charles enters to the office bringing us some food and drinks- “thanks Charles, you’re so sweet” -tells him Modesty, as she smiles, optimistic that her plan will succeed- “No problem, ma’am. I’ll be out if you need me” -says Charles- Vick Rolands: -Benji looks at you- nah, don't sweat it Modesty, Brandt knows what he's doing, we've been there before and got out of it just fine with IMF intact and all -as he finished his sentence the judges can be heard in the tablet- according to evidence, claims and eye witness from former IMF agent Jane Carter. we have no choice but to disband the IMF and call in all IMF agents to either retire or join other agencies if fitting and any who would not report back are considered fugitives of the highest degree, to be captured dead or alive. -Luther, Benji and Ethan look at each other, Luther shrugs Benji looks at either with worry and kind of panic Ethan just stares at them thinking then he talks to you- you heard it -seconds later Brandt is calling Ethan- Modesty Blaise: “A... alright. Let me do that call” -Modesty then goes out and talks to Erica with her mobile- “Yes?” “Erica, I learned recently that...” -Erica Sloane gets angry- “Blaise, I really owe you a lot after Nine Eyes, but if it’s about the IMF, you’re losing your time. The US President agrees with me, and there’s no way back this time” -says Erica, and cuts the call- “Erica? Erica!” -says Modesty, as she throws her phone to the floor with anger. At the other side of the street, Modesty looks at the illusion of Willie Garvin once more. He is just looking at her, so she goes with him quite mad- “What? Huh? What do you have to say to me after all this? Eh? That I’m a loser? That you’re ashamed of me? Eh?!” -Modesty shouts at him, as the street is quite silent and empty- “No. I would never say that to you. Not even dead, you silly princess...” -Willie cleans a tear that is falling from Modesty’s eye- “...No. I’m just here till you find your way back. Till you go to the best of you. And that... all that, the IMF, Vick.” Modesty Blaise: “That is it” -says Willie- Vick Rolands: -Anaelle comes to you, putting a hand on your shoulder- MB, you ok? I take it that it didn't go well with Erica, did it? -she gets in front of you and looks at you- oh, you're crying, I thought you guys never cry, being all though and all. -she gets closer to you- is it your monthly time? if it is, don't worry, I can keep a secret also it would be good news for me, you won't touch Ethan, hehe -she jokes trying to break the mood- Modesty Blaise: -Modesty then loses Willie as Anaelle approaches. She hears Anaelle, and cleans up her tears- “One friend once told me... that even the most dangerous and deadly villain has feelings. The unbreakable ones are breakable. That doesn’t exclude Ethan, Wick, Bourne, or me Anaelle... We all have story...” -Modesty pats Anaelle- “Now let’s go back, there shall we?” Vick Rolands: -for the first time, Anaelle doesn't know what to say, she just stayed silent and nodded then walked inside with you. back at the restaurant room, your mask is fully ready, the older computer place now looks a lot worse but a lot better in performance and Benji is now calmer than when he first heard of IMF disband. Ethan is with Brandt on phone- Brandt, listen, we never had this conversation, we don't know about the IMF disband yet, we are in the field and as far as anyone is concerned, we think we are still IMF and we will act like it -Brandt replies- ok, I got your back, sooner or later though they will ask me to tell you.. -then his tone and speech changed all of a sudden- oh yeah, ... yes honey, won't forget the milk ... or eggs ... or ... -he is clearly prolonging for someone to pass by- Modesty Blaise: -Modesty goes close to Ethan- “Listen, Ethan... I really appreciate what you’re doing here for me, I do. But if you want to go and help the Secretary and Brandt on this situation, then I’ll handle all this issue. You know I’ve been fine alone. It was almost one year” -Modesty says, as she looks straight to him. Meanwhile, at Washington D.C., the United States President David Palmer is meeting privately with Erica Sloane (CIA) and Alexander Pierce (IMF Secretary)- “Mr. President, let me just remind you that the IMF is totally operating. We are not that Halloween thing that Erica is describing here, that is the perfect description for CONTROL, but the IMF is qu...” -the president then interrupts- “I think we heard enough, Pierce. You can dismiss now” -says abruptly, as Erica smiles. Pierce then leaves, and the Vice-President walks at his side- “Hey, don’t worry, you know I will handle all this situation, Alex!” -says the Vice-president, optimistic, as he reaches Alexander’s ear for whispering...- “Hail Hydra” Vick Rolands: -back at the mansion, I was in my room, just got Wick and the extra geisha delivered to me- about time ... I’m already cooled off, take that geisha away, no need for her anymore -I command the guards as the 2 other geishas are teasing me. the guards leave wick with me in the room and go but they don't stay far behind, they know wick is a very dangerous assassin, anything can be a weapon in his hands. I stand up and leave the geishas back on the bed as I get to wick looking at him in the eyes- I want you to teach me how to fight -I tell him- Modesty Blaise: -Wick then looks at Vick, then at the door- “If I tackle you, I’m dead” -says in a serious tone, without smiling and desperate of getting out of there. Dragomir enters the room, and after closing the door, he says...- “If you kill him, you’re dead. Go on” -Wick removes his jacket, throws it at the floor, and gets one leg behind him and the other one infront- “First thing you have to know is pain. Try to tackle me, then I’ll grab you and put you in the floor. Come on” -says Wick- Vick Rolands: -I look at him, I remove my silky coat and get in position then take a step and jumps at wick, trying to tackle him- Modesty Blaise: -Wick then grabs Vick with certain force he has, and takes him to the floor, tackling him instead and leaving a painful feeling on his back. Drago just looks- “again” -says Wick, without hesitating and positioning back- Vick Rolands: -I get up, I try to rub my back from the pain but then I get back in position and do it again, trying to put more weight and force in my tackle this time- Modesty Blaise: -Wick repeats the same action, and Dragomir is paying close attention to both. Wick, without even sweeting, says...- “Again” -as his face is not smiling, he is taking all this training seriously. He knows he owes a life to Vick despite he settling him up with Ludovic. Somehow, he was sure that there was a gate where to escape- Vick Rolands: ouch, damn, that hurt even more -I say then I get up and shrug off the pain and got for it again, but this time is weaker than the first ones- Modesty Blaise: “The pain motivates you to act. You don’t fight for nothing. This time, think about whatever hurts inside you. The more you feel, the more you give” -says Wick in a serious and motivating tone- “Now, again. I’m not done till you tackle the bogie man” -Wick then liberates a little smile on his face. Dragomir then grabs a chair and a Playboy magazine as he waits- Vick Rolands: -I think about my family and my situation, I hate it and I hate being prisoned in this mansion and playing with people lives like I own them, I get angry and now wick looks more like an enemy than a trainer to me. I give it another go trying to tackle him but it still failed since my body is still not yet trained- Fuck -was all I said laying on my back on the floor- Modesty Blaise: “Again” -says Wick, not even helping you to stand up. As both keep training, Benji then decides to speak- “No Modesty, no... we’re staying. We are leaving no man behind, right Ethan?” -Benji looks at Hunt- Vick Rolands: -Ethan looks at you- Modesty Blaise, always the heroin caring for others, maybe a little too much for her own sake. now listen to me Modesty, we risk our lives for things with far less worth than humans sometimes, when we do it for a person, either helping or saving them, it is when we feel most alive because it is when it actually matters. so, we're all the way in IMF or not. -Luther then comments in his usual clam tone- that's right -Anaelle then smiles and goes to Ethan- all the way in, huh, I’m not convinced till I try that myself -she says winking at him, implying to sex- Ethan looks at her at first then he tries to avoid looking in her direction as she finished speaking- Modesty Blaise: “You’re the best, guys...” -says Modesty, smiling to all- “Then we better hurry, Roland’s henchmen are quite enough for us to face the British government as well” -Modesty goes and looks how the mask is doing. It is finished, so she takes it carefully, and tries it- “Anaelle, I’ll be you, so you’re going to be my conscience and I will be your ears. Whatever you’ll say or do in any situation, just say it. We don’t want to raise...” -Benji then gives Modesty a voice modifier, and she puts it on her neck. Now, her voice is exactly as the one of Anaelle- “...any suspects” Vick Rolands: -Anaelle looks at you, inspecting your body- hmm ... let's see, walk in the room a little MB, just a few steps -she says- Modesty Blaise: -Modesty tries to imitate Anaelle’s movements, as Luther gets a little smile on his face- “I had this idea that if they ask about my... gifts... I’ll say you were in a plastic surgery recently...” -Modesty smiles- Vick Rolands: -Anaelle looks at you- nice, very nice on the movement but not on the charisma MB, you need to make your presence inspire superiority, the presence of a Rolands, they need to fear you just by looking at your confidence, you know what I mean? -Ethan then speaks- I know I will regret this, but she is right, if you don't feel like a Rolands to us, like she does, you won't to anyone else Modesty Blaise: -Modesty takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and after a second, she turns to them back. She walks straight to Ethan, and gives him a French kiss as she passes her hands through his hair in a sexy and naughty way. Then, she spanks him and blinks at him, walking now confident of herself directly to the couch, taking the iPad from Benji’s hands and kissing his cheek- “And now?” -asks Blaise- Vick Rolands: -Ethan's face is all red and eyes wide open, Luther is laughing his guts out and Benji is just paralyzed but Anaelle doesn't look impressed- you ... well, I don't have a better way to say it so, sorry in advance. That's a slut, not a rolands, I tease but I don't touch MB. a little hug maybe, some body rubbing, but definitely no kissing and not hands moving anywhere, that's just too physical for an aristocrat Modesty Blaise: “I’ve been in this business for many years. Ethan knows it. So... yes, I know...” -Modesty laughs- “You’re not the only one that wanted to kiss Ethan, ha” -Modesty stands up- “we don’t have time to lose. Let’s go guys” -says Modesty as walking to the entrance while loading her weapon in a badass way- Vick Rolands: -Anaelle looks at your eyes wide open- so you meant it? THAT'S CHEATING -she looks at Ethan- Ethan, you owe me a kiss, a very deep sloppy kiss, you hear me? -Luther just can't stop laughing or holding it at this point. Ethan just shrugs and goes to prepare his weapons and gadget, face still red and Benji just comments a little- uh, can we try this one more time? for ... insurance? Modesty Blaise: -Modesty hears at Benji- “Don’t worry, Benji. We are all good” -shouts Modesty at him. She then takes her black glasses and puts them. The whole team goes to the Aston Martin, and Modesty puts Kill of the night from Gin Wigmore in the radio. Meanwhile, at Ludovic’s mansion, one mysterious individual is getting in. Ludovic waits for him, and receives one little container with the virus he requested. After shaking hands, the black man with white hat leaves the place, laughing. Ludovic enters back to the mansion, and goes to Vick’s room after leaving that container in safe. He sees them training- Vick Rolands: -I look at Ludovic as well as wick does, Dragomir leaves the magazine and stands up instantly- oh, hey father, to what do we owe the pleasure? -Wick just stands there, unshaken and unyielding. I had some bruises from the training. the geishas were sitting on the bed naked and watching being silent the whole time- Modesty Blaise: “I like seeing how you want to replace him...” -says Ludovic trying to annoy John- “... But right now, I need you next to me. We are doing things right this time. Together, my son” -Ludovic smiles at Vick. Meanwhile, Modesty and the team arrive to the mansion. She puts the music a little bit down (as it was playing Eye on the sky from the Alan Parson’s Project)- “ready guys?” -asks Modesty to all, including Anaelle at the HQ- Vick Rolands: -Ethan just nods, Anaelle speaks through the coms- don't forget the signet ring, it's in your right pocket, and try not to ruin my dress, please and NO MORE KISSING ETHAN, EVER -she yells at you in the coms then started to tell you about the guards and layout of the mansion then adds- now, the first thing you two should do is go to my room, that's what I would do, you stay there for at least 30 mins, act as if you're fucking because ... well, fucking is what I would do in my room with my boyfriend, heh then you pick a new dress, from the dresser on the left, it's where the home dresses are and then to the kitchen, I always eat something after fucking, so you should as well, pick an apple or better yet, a banana, don't eat it too fast or too slow and tease Ethan at every chance you get, remember you are in the freedom of your house, you can do whatever the hell you want other than shooting guards in plain sight of course Modesty Blaise: “Copy” -says Modesty, as both get inside the house as she said. Meanwhile, one guard tells Ludovic that her daughter has arrived, but he still continues in his way to the computer’s room next to his son, who also gets the news. Ludovic enters that room, and sees his geishas well dressed, waiting for further instructions as Ludovic plans to launch the infection via air. Modesty and Ethan then get to the room, as Anaelle said. Blaise locks the room very well- “eh, Ethan... what happen there...” -Modesty tries to find the words to explain what she did- Vick Rolands: -Ethan looks at you- forget it Modesty, you were playing a role, I understand. now, I am going to try and go to Vick's room, see if he's there -Anaelle interrupts him- oh Ethan, he is not there, he is with my father they are going to a ... well, nowhere apparently, they just entered ... nowhere. they disappeared; last known location is a wall? -Benji confirms what Anaelle said then added- also, something worth noting, John Wick is there, so be super extra careful Ethan, this guy ... neither you or us will see him coming -Anaelle confirms- yeah, I’ve been there ... Modesty Blaise: “Fuck...” -says Modesty, turning serious but then smiling- “at least I’ll have the chance to get w...” -says Modesty as both Ethan and her see how the knob is moving. Few moments after, Wick knocked out Dragomir, leaving the geishas there (as they run to warn Ludovic), so he listens how Anaelle arrived. Modesty then starts undressing, and looks Ethan to do the same thing as she runs to him and starts kissing him, playing as Anaelle now- To be continued... PART III